The invention relates to a fastening device for mounting the front plate of a drawer, holding and including, for each side of the drawer, a fastened to the front plate and being of angular configuration, when viewed from the top, with a holding flange aligned parallel to the front plate. The holding flange engages behind a supporting flange of a supporting member. The supporting flange is aligned parallel to the front plate and formed at the front of a respective drawer frame. The holding member is clampable to the supporting member that has a U-shaped configuration at least in some regions thereof, when viewed from the top. The flange of the holding member that is aligned parallel to the front plate is insertable into the U-shaped profile of the supporting member.
For assembling a drawer, the front plate should be quickly engageable and fastenable to the drawer frames which form the side walls of the drawer. The arrangement should provide the possibility of adjustment so that the front plate is movable at least in the vertical direction and laterally towards the sides of the drawer to obtain equal and regular gaps between superjacently arranged drawers and alignment of the sides of such drawers.